btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Lich Race
A race of intelligent undead that control other undead. The Lich Race was very special in that they were extremely low in population. Moreover, they were quite mysterious. However, they were just the Demon Realm’s version of the true Lich Race. The True Lich race were legendary beings of the underworld. They were creatures that only existed in soul form and couldn’t be harmed by physical attacks. All of them were innately talented in Dark Magic. In the past, there was a Dark Mage that was able to summon a true Lich. That Lich had wisdom that was no lesser than a Human. At the same time, it was also not willing to be under the control of a Human. This caused a backlash on its summoner. This was also the time where people came to know of their existence. On the other hand, the Demon Realm’s Lich Race was actually just a type of Demon that possess half of a soul form. This meant that they were still susceptible to material attacks. However, their bodies still had a strange ability of going ethereal when an attack arrives, greatly minimizing the damage done to it. This ethereal form can only be achieved for a short time, and cannot be used continuously as well. Therefore, they were called the Demon Realm’s Lich Race. The fighting strength of a Lich is no worse than a Vile Demon. The only reason why they weren’t rulers of the Demon Realm was because of their low population. It was estimated that the entire Demon Realm only had around ten thousand Lich. The entire Demon Realm was so big, and for the number of Lich to only be ten thousand was something that baffled a lot of people. However, since each one of them were very strong, nobody dared to annoy them. Even the Vile Demons would act polite towards these beings. The Lich were able to control a large amount of undead. As to how much, nobody really knew. What they only knew was that a extremely formidable Lich appeared a long time ago. That Lich was able to control an astonishing 1 million undead and controlled them in order to annoy the Vile Demons. It was precisely because of its actions that the Vile Demons decided to sent troops in order to deal with the Lich. In order to kill this Lich, the Vile Demons sent an army of 3 million. In the end, of the 3 million, only 850 thousand managed to survive. At the same time, the battle also made the Vile Demons lose 20 9th rank experts. This battle was a testament of how powerful the Lich were. And while the Vile Demons were surrounding this Lich, they were also able to witness the prowess of the Lich’s undead. The undead were quite strong, majority of them had 7th to 8th rank strength. Additionally, these undead were unafraid to die in battle. This fearlessness was something that even the Vile Demons were unable to emulate. This event made the Lich Race untouchables in the Demon Realm. Category:Undead